Warrior Souls
The Warrior Souls are a bunch of wicked, spoiled little brats and are planning all kinds of schemes to take over United States of America, or maybe even the entire Earth. They are 15-18 years old bullies, with powers stronger and better than most of the kids, but they weaknesses are easily targeted. They created this group of themselves in 2016. The brats are reckless, mean, spoiled, nasty, and have somewhat of an extreme personality and it is known they also seek revenge at some point. Their personalities are also known to be more sadistic and arrogant. They are clearly stronger than most of the little kitty bunch, but have easier exploitable weaknesses rather than being based on teamwork. How they all met is unknown, but it is known that they all met in Texas at some point in 2016, and are now sticking together and scheming plans. They even have their own hideout. Members Smith Gary Smith is the sociopath leader of the Warrior Souls. He has a scar over his left eye and is the bossy, stuck up member of the team, but not the brainiest out of all the Warrior Souls, the brainiest, however is Specter Trinity. Violent and cocky, his hatred for humanity is what spurs Smith on throughout the time. In his 1st fight with Trinity, he mocked him repeatedly, calling him a "sissy" and expecting him to cry in pain when he got hit. But that didn't happen, Specter fought back, and they soon became friends at some point. Trinity Specter Trinity, nicknamed the Wolf King is actually a white wolf from North Carolina and also a misanthrope, like Gary. He is reckless and enjoys fighting more than anything else, like Dark Kahn. While all three kids love to cause havoc, Trinity seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Specter seems to be so chaotic and evil because of his poor childhood and school abuse, but that is actually just his other personality, the Dark Specter, he even turns his eyes red when in that mode. Specter, when in normal mode is actually less chaotic and more kind and friendly. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited. Belle Sweetie Belle is the mean and sassy one and big mouth of the team, she is also known to both, Gary and Trinity to be oddly annoying. She is a pony from Outworld and a member of the Cuneo Family. She is the dummy of the team and always asks a lot of dumb questions, which annoys Trinity and Smith. She still has a contact with the Cuneos in New York and Manhattan, via her Samsung. Out of all of the Warrior Souls, Sweetie is the coolest and the cutest. She is also the only girl of the team. The Plan Despite finding themselves in many different situations and scenarios, sometimes ambushed or hate by the neighbours, the Warrior Souls' main goal is simple: to rule or destroy the world trough their threats and Belle's mob connections, their affection and megalomania are showing. However, their schemes and riots fail much more often than not, causing humorous, chaotic, and destructive results, sometimes more for them than anyone else despite their wits. Some of Gary's plans to ruin the world defy logical explanation, and Belle's plans go so wrong she might even put herself and the gang at danger, so most of the times, both need to be stopped by doing anything stupid by Trinity. Theme song Pure awesomeness. Category:Characters Category:Gangs Category:Kids Category:Deadbeats Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Bullies Category:Misanthropes Category:Tottal psychos Category:Evil Genius Category:Bully Category:The Godfather Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Needs editing Category:Characters with Theme Songs